dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bulma (Future)
| japanese = | affiliation = Dragon Team | affiliation2 = Capsule Corporation | previous affiliation = | occupation = Scientist | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = Son Gokū Yamcha Oolong Puar | base of operations = | education = University Jaco the Galactic Patrolman page 230 | headquarters = Capsule Corporation, Western Capital, Earth | manga debut = Chapter 348 | anime debut = DBZ132 | movie debut = | ova debut = | family = * Brief (father) * Panchy (mother) * Tights (sister)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman * Vegeta (father-in-law) * Vegeta (husband) * Trunks (son) | techniques = * Flirtatious Glance | tools = * Hoi Poi Capsule * Time Machine }} was the mother of Trunks and appeared as a supporting character in Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior–. Despite being largely unseen, she plays the important role in the series due to her invention of the Time Machine that enabled her son to go back in time to save the world. Background Personality Bulma in this timeline was more loving, caring, and serious, compared to her main counterpart. She is also a hard worker, like her father, mentioning to Trunks that day were like minutes to him (showing mechanical aptitude). She was wise, as she constantly warns Trunks not to charge at the Androids head on, and instead use the Time Machine. She mentions to him that Gohan was a Super Saiyan too and failed. When Trunks told her everything that happened in the main timeline, she was astonished by Vegeta's caring side, and Gokū's sacrifice (but at the same time wasn't by the latter's actions). After the Androids defeat, some aspects of her old personality resurfaced, as she teases her son about a new girlfriend. Though even after the peace that followed, hadn't deteriorated her ability to handle herself in dangerous situations. This was shown when she saw Trunks's face realized he was telling her to go inside for her safety, not from embarrassment. Appearance Part in the Story Bulma was first seen outside of the Gokū's house, holding a baby Trunks. Six months after Gokū's death by the heart virus, the apocalyptic Android threat began, killing the majority of the Dragon Team (except for Son Gohan). At some point, the cyborgs assault West Capital, she and Trunks were able to evade them under unknown circumstances. When meeting Gohan and inviting him over to their house, she tells him about her son wanting to fight them, and then agreed to let him train Trunks At Age 784 after Gohan's death, she devised the means to use the Time Machine to travel back in time to ask for Gokū's assistance in their destruction, after some convincing, her son eventually agreed (though for his own reasons). After Cell's destruction in the main timeline, she was seen sitting on the table drinking tea, when Trunks returned to tell her everything that happened in the past, she was astonished by the events and her son's increased power. Three years after the deaths of the Androids, she last seen teasing Trunks about a new girlfriend, but ran inside after seeing how serious he was. In Other Timelines Main Timeline Cell' Timeline Influence Bulma was the first person to invent the Time Machine, to enter the past and change the future. She also gave Trunks the medicine to prevent Gokū's heart virus. Bulma's idea however, tampered with the nature order of the universe, causing several anomalies (ex. the appearances of several more Androids, Cell, and the more powerful Androids 17 and 18). The anomalies were eventually neutralized, thanks to the Dragon Team. In the end her efforts paid off, her son had returned, and was powerful enough to end the Androids reign of terror and Cell, thereby restoring the peace to their world. Trivia * The Time Machine was the second invention to endanger the Earth and universe, despite having noble intentions. The first would be the Dragon Radar, which allowed the Dragon Balls to be overused, causing the Evil Dragon to emerge from the negative energy supply, God's death in her timeline, fortunately caused to Dragon Balls to become inert, thereby averting their threat. * In Dragon Ball XenoVerse, she is implied to be be president of the Capsule Corporation, running the day-to-day operations, and is supplying The Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks, and Toki Toki City with her inventions. Quotes References Category: Future Counterparts